Currently, a control system with a relatively high security and stability requirement is equipped with more than one servers or controllers. The servers or controllers in the system mostly employ a standby redundancy, or restart the servers or controllers that abnormally quit to solve the security and stability problem in the system. However, in the standby redundancy mode, all units or equipment controlled by the master server or master controller must obtain the parameters required for the communication from the master server or master controller before establishing communication with the master server or master controller, the master server or master controller is very important in the entire control system. The eventual collapse of the master server or master controller will lead the whole control system to collapse, thus causing the system to lose control, and unable to guarantee the system security and stability. The approach to restart the abnormally quit servers or controllers will cause the master server or controller as well as the controlled equipment to lose data, resulting in the system unable to operate normally after the system restart.